Present
by nobodD
Summary: Kotori and Honoka spend time together for Kotori's birthday, and afterwards gets some lovely gifts from the ginger. Simple KotoHono Oneshot. 9.12 Happy Birthday Kotori!


***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime for the students of Otonokizaka High School. And while it was a beautiful day out, most of the students still chose to eat their lunches inside. However, there were a certain two students that did eat outside. Though rather than eating out in the courtyard as would be expected, they ate on one of the building rooftops. This particular rooftop was the practice space for the school's idol group, Muse, and these two were part of the group's founding members.<p>

"Hai, aah," Honoka said as she held up her chopsticks.

Kotori opened her mouth for Honoka to feed her another bite. "Mm, you're mother really does make the best lunches," she said happily.

"Eheh, someday I'll learn to make them for you, too."

"You don't need to worry about that. I'll be the one cooking for us, remember?"

"But I want to be able to do it every once in a while, too."

Honoka pouted, making Kotori giggle. "Alright then. We'll both learn to cook for each other."

"Great! It's a promise then."

Kotori leaned in close, kissing the cheerful ginger. "It's a promise."

Honoka smiled, then brought her chopsticks up again. "Alright, last one. Aah."

Kotori ate the last bite of food. "Thank you for the meal," she said before wiping her face with a napkin. "You know, you didn't have to feed me the entire bento, Honoka-chan."

"Of course I did. It's your birthday after all!"

"I know... But-"

This time it was Honoka who closed in for a kiss, silencing Kotori. The kiss lingered a little longer than the last before Honoka sat up straight again.

"That wasn't very fair," Kotori said, imitating Honoka's whine. Though it made them both laugh more than anything.

"Hey, Kotori-chan," Honoka said after they calmed down. "You're still coming to my house after practice, right?"

Kotori nodded. "Of course! You said you had to give me my present still, right?"

"Yup! And there's a surprise for you, too!"

"The surprise or my present wouldn't happen to be you in ribbons, would it?"

Honoka's face went red pretty quickly. She covered herself with her arms, as if she really was that exposed right now. "E-eh? I wouldn't do something like that! That's really embarrassing!"

"Aww, too bad. I was really hoping..."

"Kotori-chan!"

Kotori started laughing again as she hugged Honoka. "I'm just kidding," her voice sang.

"Mou..." She wrapped her arms around Kotori as well. "Maybe for Christmas," she said very quietly, but knowing Kotori could still hear it.

Just then, they heard the bell signal that lunch was close to ending. Kotori snuck in one more kiss with her blushing girlfriend before they finished packing up their bento boxes and headed back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Kotori was in for a bit of a surprise already on her way to Muse's practice. It turns out, Eli actually decided to call practice off for today. Instead, she and Nozomi had prepared a little surprise party for Kotori in the clubroom. Knowing that Honoka would be able to convince her to eat on the rooftop during the lunch break, they got everyone to help set it up. Though Kotori was expecting to have to practice hard today, she gladly accepted the surprise gift from her close friends.<p>

While she did enjoy the party and gifts from the other Muse, she was still looking forward to going to Honoka's house the most. She always enjoyed the ginger's company, but today was a little different. Honoka had made her a card and gave it along with everyone else's cards and gifts. Kotori knew that Honkoa's gift for her was still at her house, and the more she thought about it, the more curious she became. Even now as they walked hand in hand to her house, Kotori's mind was filled with thoughts as she tried guessing what the gift was.

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked. "Are you okay?"

Honoka's voice snapped Kotori out of her thoughts. "A-ah, hai. I just have a few things on my mind."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well... Did you know about the surprise party?"

"Hai. Eli-chan messaged me about it last night. Did you not like it?"

"It's not that. I loved it! I was just wondering... Why didn't you bring your present like everyone else?"

"Why? That's because it's something I wanted to give to you privately..."

Honoka's voice trailed off somewhat at the end, causing Kotori to glance over. She saw Honoka's face turn red, similar to how it was at lunch. Instantly, thoughts popped into her head again.

"W-wait. It isn't really..." Kotori's face quickly turned red, and she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I told you it's not like _that_!" Honoka said quickly. "It's just... I don't want the others to see when I give it to you."

"Is it really that embarrassing?"

"S-sort of..."

"Mm... Okay then!"

Kotori's cheery voice put Honoka at ease. With that out of the way, the two of them continued walking to Honoka's house. They greeted Honoka's mom as they walked through the store and into the house. They made their way to Honoka's room rather quickly, as Honoka rushed Kotori inside.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" Honoka asked once they were in her room and she shut the door.

"No... Was I supposed to?" Kotori asked.

Honoka shook her head. "No, just wondering."

"Alright..."

"Well, how about I give you your present now?" she said with a smile.

Honoka walked over to her desk, and grabbed a small wrapped up box. She handed it to Kotori and sat on the bed next to her. Kotori carefully undid the bow, then tore off the wrapping paper. She was left with just the box, and when she opened it, she froze. Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace, with a little bird in the center.

"Honoka-chan... is this..."

"Yup. It's the necklace we saw the other day, that you said you really wanted."

"But it was really expensive. How did you afford it?"

"Well... I got help from my mom and dad. I just have to do extra work around the shop for a few weeks to pay them back."

Kotori smiled. "Well, thanks Honoka-chan. It's lovely."

"Hehe, I'm glad you like it."

She took the necklace from Kotori's hand. Kotori knew right away what Honoka was trying to do. She moved her hair aside and turned her body the other way. Honoka brought the necklace around Kotori's neck, tying it at the back. Once she was done, Kotori let her hair fall back down, then turned back to face Honoka again.

"See why I didn't want the others around for this?" Honoka asked.

"Yeah... We would've never head the end of it if they saw," Kotori said.

"Umi-chan or Eli-chan would probably start lecturing us."

"Hehe, but it would've been funny to see Hanayo-chan or Rin-chan's reactions."

"Yeah.. Maybe not Nozomi-chan's though. Who knows what she would do after seeing that."

"Well... I think we both know what that would be."

The two started laughing. Once they calmed down a bit, they started kissing. And then after that, Honoka remembered one last thing.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Wait here, Kotori-chan. I'll be right back."

Honoka got up and left the room. Kotori fell backwards to lay on the bed. She reached for one of Honoka's stuffed bears and cuddled it tightly while she waited. Once Honoka returned, she stood at the doorway, hands behind her back.

"Close your eyes, Kotori-chan."

"Eh? Alright.."

Kotori sat back up and closed her eyes. Honoka brought the plate behind her back in front of her and took a seat next to Kotori. She took the fork and broke a piece off, then held it up.

"What is that?" Kotori asked, smelling the food.

"You'll see. Aah."

Kotori opened her mouth, and Honoka fed her. Kotori bit down and instantly recognized the creamy taste in her mouth. As she finished swallowing, she opened her eyes to a grinning Honoka.

"Cheesecake?" Kotori asked. "Where did you-"

"I made it last night," Honoka answered before Kotori finished asking.

"R-really?"

Honoka nodded. "Is... is it bad?"

Kotori shook her head quickly. "No, it's delicious! Better than I've ever had. But how?"

"Here, I'll show you."

Honoka got up again, and turned to offer her hand to Kotori. Once she helped Kotori to her feet, Honoka led her out the room and to the kitchen. Once inside, Kotori could believe that Honoka really did make the cheesecake. There were things scattered about, which she knew was the result of Honoka's baking efforts.

"I still have to finish cleaning..." Honoka said with a sigh. "It took a lot of tries, but I finally managed to make a good slice."

Kotori hugged Honoka beside her. "You weren't kidding when you said you wanted to make things for me more."

"Of course not. Now come on, let's get back."

The two of them went back to Honoka's room. But once they got inside the room, Kotori let go of Honoka's hand and reached the bed first. She took the fork and took a piece of the cheesecake, then brought it back to Honoka.

"Hai, aah."

"E-eh? But Kotori-chan, it's for you."

"No no, you're not getting off the hook this time. We're going to share this cheesecake."

"But-"

"Please? For my birthday?"

Honoka sighed. "Alright, alright."

"Hehe. Hai, aah."

Honoka opened her mouth for Kotori to feed her. Kotori smiled as Honoka took the bite. They both sat back onto the bed, taking turns feeding each other until the slice of cheesecake was all done.

"Ah... That was delicious. Thanks, Honoka-chan."

"Of course. Happy birthday, Kotori-chan. And here's your last present."

Kotori didn't have to guess what that meant this time. They were kissing again within moments, except this time without any interruptions.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, nobodD here!<strong>

**Super quick oneshot for Kotori's birthday. And what better way to celebrate than with my favorite pairing for Kotori, and one of my favorite Love Live pairings overall.**

**I don't need to explain myself do I? See you next time~**


End file.
